1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to card holder assemblies and, particularly, to a card loading assembly for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebook, etc, are widely used in our daily life. Chip cards, such as subscriber identity module (SIM) cards, security cards (SDs), etc, are utilized in the electronic devices to provide identification, authentication, data storage and application processing. However, to remove conventional chip cards, they must be removed from the electronic manually, which is difficult given the limited space of the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.